Dominant
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Axel wants to try something new in the bedroom. Roxas lets him. Rated for language and explicit scenes.


**AN: Inspired by a very explicit conversation over dinner with three of my closest friends. I know you'll never read this, and even if you do, you won't know who wrote it, but I love you guys. Prompt 40 - "Rated" (as in X-rated).**

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me."

Roxas couldn't remember where he'd seen or heard that line, but it was running through his head constantly. He lay on the bed, arms tied to the headboard by a surprisingly soft piece of material. A second piece of it covered his eyes. The last thing he'd seen was Axel's smirking face as he tied the material ever so carefully over Roxas's bright blue eyes.

They'd never done anything quite so daring before, but Roxas had readily agreed when an uncharacteristically nervous Axel suggested the idea a few nights ago. Roxas was a "try anything once" kind of guy, after all. He'd already figured out that Axel was the dominant type in the bedroom, since the redhead was almost always on top. It suited them both, and trying new things was fun.

Right now, Axel's fingers were running up and down his inner thighs, tantalisingly close to where Roxas wanted to be touched, but not quite there. With his hands bound, he couldn't do anything about it except complain verbally, which he was doing.

"Fucking tease, Axel."

Axel laughed, low and husky. A shiver ran up Roxas's spine at the sound, and it made him even more hungry for Axel's touch, if that was possible. "You love it, Roxy."

Long, elegant fingers played delicately over Roxas's crotch, the pressure enough to arouse but not enough, not nearly enough, to fulfil. Roxas thrust his hips upwards, but Axel seemed to expect the movement, withdrawing his hand completely.

"Fuck."

Roxas hadn't realised until now just how bad his language could be. It wasn't normal for him to swear so much, he'd been brought up with very strict rules about acceptable language. Then again, his parents wouldn't be too thrilled with his choice of partner, and they would be truly horrified by the bondage. He didn't care.

"I love it when you talk dirty, Rox." He could feel Axel's breath, hot against the side of his neck. A tongue flicked his earlobe, and then followed the curve of his outer ear, toying with the cartilage piercing he'd had done a few months ago. Roxas pulled experimentally at the bindings around his wrists, but they held firm. He wanted to touch, but more than that he wanted to see. Not knowing where Axel's hands and lips were going to move next added a kind of thrill to the event, but Roxas had to admit to himself that he liked to watch.

Axel's lips trailed down the side of his neck, pausing to suck at the pulse point for a moment. There would be a purple bruise there in the morning, Roxas knew, a badge of ownership, almost. Axel liked to leave marks on his body, particularly where they might be seen. It had bothered Roxas, at first, but then he'd started leaving his own marks on Axel, in retaliation, and both now wore the bruises like badges of honour.

A gasp escaped Roxas's kiss-swollen lips as Axel's hand finally closed around his cock, and his mouth moved down, over his chest. His tongue teased surprisingly sensitive nipples, but only briefly, before continuing down over his stomach. "Axel, please."

"Please what?" A low whisper that sent waves of desire through Roxas's body. Axel's voice was sexy, and it seemed such a crime that Roxas had never paid it much attention before.

It was silly, Roxas knew it was silly, to be shy about voicing his desires when he was tied to the bed, blindfolded and breathless with pure lust. That didn't mean a thing. The blond opened his mouth to speak, but felt blood rushing to his face. He was mildly surprised he still had enough blood circulating his body to blush.

"Talk to me, Rox. Tell me what you want." Roxas could feel that Axel's mouth was tantalisingly close to his groin, blowing air gently across the heated skin. He knew what he wanted, but couldn't get the words out. "You want me to give you a blowjob, don't you?" Axel knew, damn him, precisely what Roxas wanted, and was being awkward. Roxas nodded.

"Yes."

"Tell me, then."

"I just did, damn it."

One long, slow, tantalising lick, then Axel was speaking again. "I want to hear you say the words, Roxy."

"Damn it, Axel, I want you to go down on me." If he hadn't been so aroused and desperate, he would never have been able to get those words out without stumbling over them.

"Close enough." Axel was smirking, Roxas was certain of that. But as the redhead's hot mouth slid over him, Roxas didn't care. He wanted to tangle his hands in the red spikes, but clutched and pulled at his bonds instead, gasping out almost unintelligible words. Axel took them as encouragement, though, keeping up the movements, bringing Roxas ever closer to his climax. When he reached it, he felt it throughout his whole body, a release of the tension he hadn't realised was there. Axel kept teasing until it was completely over, then sat up and removed Roxas's blindfold. Sapphire blue eyes met emerald green, and they both smiled.

"Looks like you enjoyed that." There was relief in Axel's voice.

"Untie me and I'll show you exactly how much.

"With pleasure." The bonds fell loose at a sharp tug. Roxas grabbed two handfuls of Axel's spiky red hair and kissed him, deeply. He could taste himself on Axel's tongue. Axel's hands ran up the blond's back, one moving up to cup his face.

"Thank you, Rox, for letting me try this."

"Love you, you idiot. Love you so fucking much. It was amazing and you know that."

They fell back onto the bed, still kissing as though their lives depended upon it. Conventional, they weren't, but it worked for them.

"I wish I'd had a camera, to capture the look on your face."

"Just my expression?"

"Well, maybe everything else too."

Roxas laughed. "That would have made an X-rated movie and no mistake."

"It would indeed."

**AN: This is as explicit as it gets from me. No real plot whatsoever, but I think it's quite sweet and fluffy despite the antics they get up to.**


End file.
